The Power Of Pride A Gaurdian's Story
by xTheFallingGinkgoChildx
Summary: Holly is sent to guard over two boys with a parter. When she finds out that her partner is L and she's wathing over Mello, Matt and another boy, her life at Wammy's becomes crazy.
1. The New Girl

Her suitcase clicked behind her. _Click. Clack. Click. Clack. _Her hand was held tightly by Watari. He smiled and kept walking. Her long hair flowed behind her.  
_Click. Clack._  
She walked up to an iron gate. Her eyes were tearing up. Why did she deserve to go to this place? The Wammy's House was a famous orphanage for only the brightest orphans.  
Watari pushed the old gate open. They walked into the large cathedral like building. She saw a few young boys crying, wanting a set of parents to enjoy the cold winter day.  
_Click. Clack._

"This is your room, Holly." Watari said, opening the door at the end of a dormitory. The walls were painted a bright blue, almost in a pathetic attempt to cheer a person up from this hell hole. The bed was made with a bright lime green blanket.  
"You will stay here. You and a boy named L will stay at the end of this wing. You two will guard over these two boys: Mello and Matt. They are about two years of age. L sleeps in here." He pointed to the door right across from her room.  
"Okay. What do Mello and Matt look like?" Holly asked.  
"I wish to introduce you to them later today if you don't mind." Watari said with a smile.  
"No problem." Holly said. Watari closed the door and let her settle into her new room. She unpacked, tear drops falling on old family pictures and her old toys.  
She heard a door open outside her door. She opened the door and saw a bent over boy with big black hair step out of his room. He was awkwardly biting on a lollipop. He looked up at Holly. She noticed his dark black bags under his eyes. 

"Oh, you must be Holly. I am L." He said in a monotone.  
"Oh. Nice to meet you. I'm guessing we will meet Mello and Matt later on?" She asked.  
"If that is your guess, then you guessed correctly." He said, smiling. He kept on walking.  
Holly walked back into her room and locked the door. She looked around the room. Her few pieces of personal belongings were placed on the mix matching furniture. She turned around and fell with her arm stretched out on the bed. She sighed. Life was getting pretty difficult. Holly was only at The Whammy's House because her IQ was higher than other orphans. Where was mom and dad? Jessie? Why weren't they there to answer her cries? Why not?  
A knock on the door surprised Holly. She got up d opened the door. 

"It is time to meet the boys, Holly." Watari whispered.  
"Okay." She got up and followed Watari. The little boys in the hallway looked at her with big eyes. Obviously, she was the only female guardian there. She kept walking, ignoring their stares. She didn't like being drooled over, even if she was beautiful.  
Watari opened a door slightly and smiled to the two boys inside.  
"Boys, your guardian Holly is here." He said, opening the door so that all three of them could see each other.  
Both the boys dropped their jaws.  
"Hello. My name is Holly." She said, trying to change the awkward situation.  
The boys looked at each other and ran up to Holly. They hugged her legs. 

"My name is Mello!" One boy with medium long yellow hair said, squeezing her left leg.  
"I'm Matt, Holly!" The other boy with dark red hair said, hugging her other leg tight also.  
She smiled. She bent down and gave them each a hug.  
"Holly, look at this!" Matt pointed to the TV screen. Big yellow words saying "Highest Score" flashed upon the screen.  
"That's impressive! Maybe you could teach me one day!" Holly smiled.  
"Holly! What chocolate do you like?" Mello asked.  
"Milk chocolate." She said, smiling at him.  
He ran up and handed her a bar of chocolate.  
"It's my favorite too!" He smiled.  
"Thank you, Mello!" She said giving him a hug.  
"I want a hug!" Matt complained.  
"Fine." She gave him a big hug too.  
The door opened behind them. L stood, observing the scene.  
"I see you met Holly." L said to Mello and Matt. 

"L!" They both yelled, running over to give him a hug.  
"Aren't they cute?" Holly said, grinning.  
Mello and Matt both blushed.  
"They are." L said, patting them on the head.  
"Well, it's almost lunch time. Let's head down to the lunch hall." L said.  
"Okay. Lets go guys!" Holly said, holding Matt and Mello's hand.  
They walked out into the hallway. Holly attracted more looks.  
Mello and Matt exchanged a dirty grin. They held out their legs in front of a little boy with white hair. He was pouring over a large book and didn't see them. He tripped over their feet.  
Matt and Mello laughed. L and Holly were having a conversation about Watari when Holly heard it. The sound was so familiar to her. The sound of a little children crying out in pain. She let go of Mello and Matt's hands and ran over to the boy.  
"Are you alright?" She asked, picking him up and giving him a hug. His pale white face was blushing, with crystal like tears falling from his eyes like ice sickles.  
"I-I'm....okay." He sniffed. Holly used her sleeve to whip away his tears.  
"Let me take you to the nurse. Your face is kinda cut up. Is that okay?" She asked him. He nodded.  
"What's your name, honey?" She asked him. 

"N-Near." He sniffled.  
"Well Near, my name is Holly." She smiled sweetly to him.  
"Ar-re you gonna hurt me too, Holly?" Near asked.  
"Of course not. Why would I?" She asked.  
"Well, everyone makes fun of me. I-I don't have a friend." Near said, burying his head into her shoulder.  
"Near, can I be your friend?" She asked, looking into his eyes when he picked his head up.  
He nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck, giving her a hug.  
"A the only nine year old girl and the smartest eleven year old boy I've met are sent to take care of these two," the Nurse said to Holly, "Damn. That Watari is a smart man." She finished putting bandages on Near.  
"Thank you." Holly took Near's hand and they walked out of the Nurse Wing.  
"Who's your guardian, Near?" Holly asked.  
"I don't have one." He said softly.  
"Really?" Holly asked, surprised.  
Near nodded. Holly had an idea. She walked straight towards Watari's office. 

"Come in." Watari called out from inside a large study hall. Holly pushed the door and opened and lead Nar to Watari.  
"Watari, I-." Holly started but Watari cut her off.  
"I know why you're here. You wish to be Near's guardian. Correct?" Watari asked, smiling.  
"Yeah. I know we are only supposed to have two children but..." Holly's sentence drifted off.  
"You can watch over him also. His room is right next to Mello's." Watari smiled.  
"Is he the same age?" Holly asked.  
"Correct. He was sent here two years ago as a newborn. He is one of our students that may become L's successor. He's competing against Mello, Matt and Beyond." Watari said, pondering on something for awhile.  
"Who is Beyond?" Holly asked.  
Watari looked up from his book. "Beyond Birthday is L's twin. He's a little more darker. He is the same age as L. I do believe he is a guardian as well." He said. He gave Holly and Near a warm smile. He closed his book. 

"Oh. Thank you very much, Watari." Holly bowed and left with Near.  
They walked down the hallway, trying to find their way to the lunch room.  
Near pointed in random directions. Holly followed but got confused by the dead ends.  
"Do you need help? Oh, Miss?" A voice behind asked. Holly and Near turned around and saw a tall figure. He had spiky black hair, blood red eyes, and a black baggy tee shirt. He looked just like L.  
"The name's Beyond." He said, noticing her studying him.  
"Beyond Birthday?" Holly asked, her jaw dropping. Near was staring at Beyond as if Near was a dog guarding his home. He looked as if he was about to pounce.  
"Yep. You must be Holly, since you are the only girl guardian I've seen." Beyond said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
"Well, can you direct us to the lunch hall, please?" Holly asked him, smiling. 

"This may, miss." He showed the way.  
Holly blushed and followed. Near tugged on her shirt. She looked down at him. She gasped. His eyes were sparkling and he was showing off his puppy dog face.  
"Can you pick me up, Holly-chan?" Near stretched out his arms upward. She smiled and picked him up.  
"Are you following?" Beyond said, about thirty feet in front of her. 

"Oh, I'm coming!" She said, picking up her head.  
He opened the door for her and Near. The door lead to a giant dinning hall with tables spaced out. All the boys' heads picked up and they dropped their jaws; some even dropped what they were holding. It was very uncommon for a young lady to be in the Boys' Ages 2-18 Dining Hall. Actually, there has _never _been a young lady in the Boys' Ages 2-18 Dining Hall.  
Holly scanned the room and found L, Mello, and Matt sitting on the far side of the dining hall. Holly waved at them and skipped over to them, holding Near against her chest, his head resting on her shoulder.  
All the heads turned as she passed.  
When she got to the table, she sat Near down next to her and sat next to Matt.  
"Hello guys! Meet our newest friend, Near!" Holly smiled.  
"Are we guarding him as well?" L asked.  
"Yes! Isn't that great!?" Holly gave Near a big hug. Mello and Matt sniggered.  
"Guys! Please be nice to everyone!" She said.  
They looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
"Please! Will you do it for me?" Holly gave them a pouty face like Near's. 

"Fine." They gave in after a staring contest.  
"Yes!" She gave them all five highs.  
"Holly, who did you walk in with?" L asked, his monotone voice getting suspicious.  
"Beyond! He seems really great!" Holly said.  
L looked at her with furious eyes.  
"What's wrong with that?" She asked.  
"He's gonna use you. This is why we haven't had any girl guardians in awhile." L said, looking for Beyond.  
"Oh please! I know your the world's smartest detective but that is a load of rubbish!" Holly laughed.  
"Laugh while you can." L warned. 

"Whatever, are you guys done eating?" Holly noticed the empty plants.  
"Yeah. Let's leave." L said, picking up the dishes.  
"I'll help." She reached for a dish. Her hand brushed against L's. She pulled back, blushing. L just stood there, frozen.  
"Uh, You can get that one." Holly said, turning the other way.  
"Very well." He said, putting the dishes in the sink.  
They all headed back to the play room and rested. Near took a nap on L's lap, Matt played video games, and Mello slept on Holly's lap.  
"They are so cute." Holly grinned to herself. Mello was snoring lightly on her leg.  
L looke dup from staring at the odd way Near slept, "I agree with you 85%."  
"85?" Holly asked. 

"Not 100 because they sometimes have to attitude of an ox. Oxen are animals that aren't noted for their good looks." L said, looking at the kids. Matt had fallen asleep on his game controller.  
"I guess its nap time." Holly said, picking up Mello. L did the same with Near. Holly also picked up Matt with her other hand.  
They set them in their beds and Holly gave them each a kiss on the forehead like her mom did for her. 

"You will be a good mother." L remarked.  
"Why's that?" She asked, tucking them in.  
"You care more about the child's feeling than your own. You also fit your personality and the way you react to things to fit their needs. For example with Matt, you seem to use more of a "'your a big boy' attitude with him. Same as Mello. They enjoy that. With Near, you seem to accept the fact that he is very mature yet immature at the same time. He is very bright but he is very obsessive over his toys. He likes you the best out of anyone he's met. And that's including Watari." L noted.  
Holly blushed and smiled. 

"I never thought of it that way. Thanks, L!" She gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. For an eleven year old boy, he had never been kissed anywhere by a girl before.  
He rubbed the spot that she kissed.  
"Am I supposed to make a wish or something of that nature?" L asked.  
"No, Silly! You're just supposed to enjoy it. But, just because I kissed your cheek or forehead doesn't mean I like you! My momma said that you only kiss a boy on the lips if you love him. That's why I've never kissed a boy on the lips before..." Her sentence drifted off.  
"You must have a desire to kiss Beyond then." L said after awhile.  
Holly blushed. "What?! Of course not! I just met the guy!" She shouted at L.

"Sshh." L put his finger up to his lips as a sign to be quiet. They glanced over at the boys. Matt stirred in his sleep. Mello clutched his pillow tighter, and Near let out a little snort in his sleep.  
"Sorry." Holly whispered. L nodded and took a seat on the floor. Holly took a seat next to him.  
L pulled out a lollipop and started to lick it. Holly just stared at him. L noticed this award and looked at her, his tongue still licking the rainbow stick. 

"'Ou 'ant 'ne?" L asked, his lollipop in his mouth.  
"If you meant to say 'Do you want one?' than no." Holly said, laughing at L.  
"What's so funny?" L asked.  
"Oh, it's nothing. It's just kinda of funny the way you eat." Holly giggled.  
"I don't understand jokes." L said glumly.  
"Hang around me enough and you will." Holly said.  
"Then I can't wait." L said, flashing his innocent smile. Holly felt her heart skip a beat and she could feel a slight blush spreading over her face. 

She heard a cry from the boys. Holly ran over and saw Near crying.  
"Near! Are you all right?" She asked, pulling him and giving him a hug. Near sniffled and Holly petted his head.  
"I-I'm fine now, H-Holly-chan." He said, wiping a small tear away.  
"Oh, Near!" She said, admiring how cute he looked. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and set him back down in his bed. Near's cheek turned bright red, which looked out of place on his pale face.  
"You can take a nap as well. You look tired." Holly said to L.  
"Are you sure?" L asked. Holly nodded and turned the couch into a mini-bed for L. He lied down on the couch. Holly tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead like she did for the little boys. 

"Thank you." L said, his eyes closing.  
Holly sat there, looking at the four boys. There was Matt and Mello, two boys who had good hearts. Then Near, probably Holly's favorite with his sweet innocence. Then L, the boy with the giant brain and the possibly giant heart. The boys, no, _her _boys.  
"Pssst!" A voice behind her whispered. She turned around and saw Beyond's face smiling from the door frame.  
"Beyond!" She whispered to him and smiled. He stepped in the room and closed the door. Beyond sat down next to Holly. 

"Holly, I'm gonna be a little blunt here, but I really like you." Beyond said to her. She couldn't control her blush.  
"R-really?" Holly asked.  
"Of course. I believe in love at first sight." Beyond said, rubbing the bottom of Holly's chin. She blushed a deep red.  
"I-i l-like y-you too..." She stuttered.  
Beyond leaned in close to her, his lips puckered. She closed her eyes and waited for it. Holly felt something hit her lips, but it wasn't Beyond's lips. It was a pillow.  
She opened her eyes and saw Beyond sprawling on the floor, a pillow on top of him. She looked around and saw L standing next to her, a frown on his face. 

"B, I may not know much about jokes, but I can't tell you're kidding when you said you liked her." L said.  
"Damn. You're smart, but I was actually telling the truth." B said, pulling the pillow L threw at him off his face.  
L kicked B out of the room.  
"Thanks." Holly said.  
"Is it true?" L asked, not looking at her.  
"What?"  
"That you like him as well." L said, still not looking at her.  
"Well L, I think I only like him because he reminds me of you." Holly said, blushing.  
L turned around, his face confused yet blank. "Me? You like me?" 

"Maybe." She winked at him.  
"Well, whatever 'maybe' means, you should get some sleep as well. I'll watch the boys." L said to her.  
"Alright." She got up to walk over to the couch but L grabbed her hand.  
"I never said you had to sleep on the couch. It's far too stiff." L said with smile. It took Holly a minute to process what he meant, but when she finally understood, she smiled. She sat back down and fell asleep on L's lap. 


	2. Questions

When she woke up, she was lying on the floor with a blanket covering her. L was playing with the boys in the corner of the room.  
"Hello, guys!" Holly yawned.  
"Holly!" Mello, Matt and Near crawled over to her cuddled with her.  
She gave them a warm smile. She avoided looking at L to save her embarrassment.  
"Well, you slept through the rest of the day. It's morning." L said to Holly.  
"Really? Oh geez, I'm so sorry!" Holly said to L. She had never slept that long before.  
"No problem." L said smiling. He took a bite of a chocolate doughnut.  
Mello's mouth was watering at the scent of chocolate.  
"Have you guys gotten breakfast?" Holly asked them, noticing Mello's drools.  
They shook their heads.

"Well, let's go! Then we have class right?" Holly asked.  
"Yep!" Matt said, not looking up from his game boy. Holly took Matt and Near's hand and L took Mello's. Then walked down the hallway to the dining hall.  
After breakfast, they took Near, Matt and Mello to their morning classes. L and Holly had classes as well. As they walked to their classroom, L told Holly something.  
"You are probably going to be H."  
"Me? Why? I'm nothing special!" Holly said, shocked.  
"You are. You're skills to detect the likes and dislikes of people is amazing. Plus you have a great IQ." L said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
"But anyone could do that or have a high IQ. It doesn't make me great or special." Holly said.  
"But the way you use your gifts makes you special." L smiled.  
"I guess..."Holly blushed.  
"And with the help of all the other orphans here, you can help change the world." L said, taking a seat next to Holly in class.

Their teacher walked in wearing a tan suit with dirty grey hair. His appearance and attitude showed that he didn't care for children much. He must have been forced to be a teacher as a way to repay a favor to Watari.  
"Open up your books to page 234. We will be discussing the differences in thinking and solving. No matter how strong you can control your emotions, everyone will have an opinion of every case." The teacher, Roger, started.  
L was definitely the star pupil in the class. he answered every question Roger threw at him with precise and correct answers.

"Holly, if a serial killer killed someone because they killed their love. Do you think they should be punished or not?" Roger asked Holly, noticing that she was doodling on her paper instead of listening.  
"I think, no matter the crime, the legal system should be used. "Holly managed to come up with a semi-good answer.  
"L, what do you think?" Roger asked, not showing his opinion of Holly's answer legibly on his face.  
"I think that Holly's answer is right." He flashed a smile to Holly. She felt relived. "But, we need to note that the legal system was created by humans and humans are imperfect. Therefore, laws are imperfect and this man might be found not guilty to killing." L finished. Holly felt like her answer was pathetic compared to L's.  
"Very nicely answered. Both of you." Roger nodded.

After class, Holly and L made their way to go pick up Mello, Matt and Near.  
"I really liked your answer, L-kun." Holly said.  
"My answer would have been pointless without yours. For that I am greatly thankful for. I hate getting an answer wrong. Everyone singles me out and calls me a faker." L smiled, but gradually his smile faded.  
"Thank you. And that's not fair. But I bet that never happens. You the smartest person in the world." Holly said to L.  
"You think so?" L asked, blushing. He stared into Holly's eyes.  
"Of course. But you need to work on your humor and emotions." She giggled a little, but still smiled.  
"If you say so..." L's sentence drifted off.  
The boys came running towards L and Holly. All the boys ran to hug Holly first. She picked up Mello and Matt while L picked up Near.

"How was your day, guys?" She asked them all.  
"Great! I passed my math test!" Matt said with pride.  
"Well, I passed my math and spelling test!" Mello said, sticking his tongue out at Matt.  
"I passed everything." Near said with his eyes gleaming at Holly.  
"Well, I'm very proud of all of you!" Holly said, giving them a peck on the cheek.  
The boys smiled at L and Holly.  
"Are you hungry?" L asked them.  
"Totally! I'm dyeing!" Mello said, rubbing his tummy.  
"I'm hungry. Are you, L-kun?" Holly asked. For some reason L was lost for words.  
"I-i...ummmm..." He stuttered.  
"He is. Let's go eat." Matt said. They walked to the dining hall, Holly holding Near and Mello's hand, Mello holding L's and Near holding Matt's hand.


End file.
